sentimiento de Culpa
by issabela23
Summary: Dean se siente culpable por todo lo que a su familia, Castiel y Sam, han perdido. pueden leer con Destiel en la cabeza aunque es mas amistad y sufrimiento de Dean y la desicion que toma. entren y comenten


Abrió los ojos , no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, nada le había exaltado como para despertarlo, simplemente abrió los ojos en mitad de la oscuridad.

-Cass-Dean habló en voz alta y sintió como una sombra le tapaba cualquier luz que estuviera en su dirección.

-¿si, Dean?-Dean se sentó en el borde de la cama de espaldas a Cass y se giró un poco sin mirar al ángel.

-solo quería saber si estabas aquí...que no te habías ido.

-si, tranquilo, no me iré. Esperaré hasta la hora que os levantéis ...aquí...sino te importa.

-no,no importa.-miró la cama de al lado y vió que sam no estaba.-¿y sam?-castiel negó.

-salio , dijo que tenia hambre.-dean asintió.

-espero que me traiga algo de comer.

-Dean.-Dean miro a Castiel , la luz que entraba por la cortina de la habitación hacía que Castiel se viera como un ser de otro mundo. Aunque claro...lo era.

-¿que pasa?

-esto es un sueño.-Dean miró extrañado a Castiel.-y yo no estoy aqui.

-¿que dices?-quizas fue la tranquilidad de Castiel lo que mas le desconcertó.

-te despertaras solo, no estas junto a Sam.-Dean se acercó a tocarlo y Castiel desapareció.

-¡Cass!-miró a su alrededor , la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras , ninguna luz se colaba por ningún sitio.-¡Sam!¡ Cass!-una presión apareció en su pecho. Estaba solo. No había nadie, y tenía miedo.

Escucho varios sonidos, sin saber de donde provenían.

Se puso en guardia mirando a su alrededor, pero nada ni nadie apareció.

-¡Castiel! ¡Sam!-tenia ganas de llorar. La presión en su pecho se hacia cada vez mayor y le ahogaba.-mierda...-un sonido ensordecedor lo tumbó, necesitaba cubrirse los oídos, sin embargo aun así ese sonido le traspasaba, y no pudo evitar gritar.

Necesitaba ayuda y la voz de Castiel apareció en su mente.

-Dean tranquilo.-abrió los ojos buscándolo pero no había nadie.

-Cass!-se levantó-¿¡donde estas!? ¡Castiel!-unas enormes ganas de llorar comenzaron hacerse presente.-mierda...-el sonido se hizo mas fuerte y delante de el apareció un suelo de hospital.

Tenia sangre lo que lo hacia brillar de manera rojiza.

Miro a su alrededor y se giro buscando movimiento humano.

Camino unos pasos por aquel pasillo inundado en sangre y vio dentro de una habitación, la única limpia e inmaculada.

Intento abrirla pero no podía , luego movió con mayor dificultad los pies como si la sangre que pisaba se hubiera endurecido.

Y Castiel apareció.

En la sala dentro parecía confundido hasta que observo a Dean.

-Dean- se acerco a la puerta y tiro de ella abriéndola y dejando entrar la sangre manchandolo.

¿A ese ángel no le importaba venir a por el aun significando mancharse? Mancharse ….de muertes...

Algo dentro de Dean le hizo sentir culpable.

-¿donde estamos?-pregunto el ángel.

-no lo se...¿donde esta Sam?-detrás de Dean apareció Uriel el cual extendió su mano hacia la cabeza del Winchester, Castiel lo apartÓ haciendo que este cayera y se manchara la ropa que no sabÍa que llevaba.

Y vio como Castiel clavaba un cuchillo en el estomago de Uriel haciéndolo brillar y luego desaparecer.

-¿estas bien?-Cass le ayudó a levantarse.

-si ,gracias.-y el toque con Cass desapareció en cuanto el ángel vio a Sam entrando detrás de ellos por una puerta herido- ¡Sam!-Dean lo sostuvo para que no cayera-¿que te ha pasado?

-un demonio nos ataco. Mi novia...-Dean miro la puerta.

-¡Cass encangate de Sam!-se separó y salió por la puerta notando el frio del ambiente.

A lo lejos miro a una chica llena de sangre,aun respiraba pero estaba agonizando.

-Dean...-se extraño al oirla- quieren acabar con Dean...-y se giró al sentir la presencia de alguien mas, sintió como perforaban su abdomen, a penas pudo emitir algún sonido.

Antes de caer inconsciente miró la puerta de la entrada del hospital se abría y dejaba ver a Castiel buscándolo con la mirada , parecía perdido como muchas veces hasta que lo encontró

Detrás del ángel apareció Sam, parecía curado.

Sonrio al verlos pero entonces dos figuras mas aparecieron detrás de ellos dos y todo acabo ahí.

-¡Dean!-Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido por el zarandeo. Miro a Castiel como lo sostenia por los hombros.-no respondías. No podía ver tus sueños, ¿estas bien?

-Cass...-busco a Sam con la mirada.-¿¡don donde esta Sam!?-se levanto alejándose de Cass durante unos segundos.

-dijo que tenia hambre.-se giro asustado hacia el ángel, era como en su sueño. Entonces se acerco al ángel y lo toco, su rostro con las dos manos palpándolo.

-¿eres real verdad? ¿Esto no es un sueño?

-no...estas despierto.-suspiro aliviado y se sentó al lado del ángel cubriéndose el rostro.-no podía ver tus sueños , ¿pasa algo?

Dean pensó cuidadosamente en el sueño e intento pensar en el con su cabeza fría.

E instintivamente busco la mano de Cass , la agarro y la estrecho fuertemente , Castiel no entendía aquello. En ese momento Dean necesitaba tocarlo y comprobar que era real, necesitaba el apoyo y la tranquilidad que le ofrecía aquel ángel.

-Cass, prométeme que no nos dejaras.

-Dean...no os dejare.-Dean asintió aun con su otra mano cubriéndole el rostro.-¿que ocurre?

-si en algún momento pasa algo,escúchame, cualquier cosa, quiero que siempre salves a sam. No quiero que te ensucies por mi , ya no mas, aun asi te pido que protejas a mi hermano.-cass giro el rostro hacia un lado.

-no logro entender. ¿Que podría pasar?

-¡cualquier cosa! tu...solo prométeme que cuidaras de el.-Cass asintió.

-esta bien.

-bien...gracias.

La conclusión que había sacado de esa pesadilla Dean...no le gustaba estar solo, le gustaba estar con Cass y Sam eran su familia, pero se sentía tan culpable...sentía como Castiel se había manchado y corrompido a su lado, y Sam siempre perdía gente importante al estar a su lado. Lo pero era que había revelado el futuro de sus seres mas queridos.

Dean sabia con bastante experiencia que la gente que amaba siempre desaparecía de la manera mas cruel. Y eso le dolía.

Miro a Castiel a los ojos y le intento sonreír.

No quería estar solo, pero ¿y si esa era la mejor manera para que las dos personas mas importantes para el estuvieran vivas?

-Dean.-Dean se sorprendió cuando la mano de Castiel se poso en su rostro.-estas llorando.-frunció el ceño al igual que Cass pero no le aparto la mano ni se separo. -Dean...

-Cass-se acerco a Castiel y lo abrazo. Un suspiro salio de sus labios, lo sentía tan cerca , tan real que de verdad le habría dolido sino hubiera sido así.

Tenia que irse, no podía quedarse cerca de Sam y Castiel, no quería dañarlos...se tenia que ir.

-no quiero perder esto...lo siento...-y dejó que unas lagrimas cayeran sobre el hombro de Cass.

Castiel se quedó en silencio, devolviendole el abrazo

-Dean...-y el rubio continuó disculpandose por haberlo hecho abandonar tantas cosas, por haberlo hecho asesinar a tantos seres por el, por haberlo convertido en un ser impuro.

Y por la separación que planeaba.

Por dejarlos...


End file.
